I'm a top Magician
by LaCicatriser
Summary: Matthew William's was a gifted child, but cold at heart. His parent's send him to a new school thinking it will open him up.


**ДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДД**

Matthew William's was a gifted child at birth. He was able to create illusions with his mind. After living in a private school with no friend's he has no emotion's. Out of fear for their son his parent's send him to a International Boarding school hoping that he'll open up to the world.

Rated : T

Warning : OOCNESS

I don't own a thing. Remember that English is not my first lang. to please.

p.s. Matthew has a hell ring, Hit man Reborn, He has Fran's, oki that's all.

**ДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДДД**

_**I'm a top Magician.**_

_Chapter one_

Matthew William watched as tree's past him. His parent decided to send him to a different school, he thought he was doing good at his last one. He was an A+ student never having any fault's. He was also a very different child, most don't have the gifts he has. He was the only one in the world who could trick people into believing anything he wanted them to. That was one of the reason's he didn't have any friends. But he didn't need any, friends were for the weak. Friends meant telling the truth, he would never tell the truth, it would go against his number one rule. The car came to a stop and Matthew sighed. He looked out the window and saw a group of girl's at the front gate.

" Look's like you have a welcoming group Mattie" His father joked. Matthew turned to him and glared. He got out of the car without saying goodbye to his parent's and walked towards the main gate. The girl's shrieked, one of them tried to hug his arm. But the girl went straight threw him. The girl looked up at him in horror. She let out a scream and ran away. The rest of the girl's looked at him.

" Boo. " Was all they got from the magician. They all screamed and ran.

" Matthew! Why did you have to go and scare those girl's! They did nothing wrong to you! " Matthew's mother yelled at him. Matthew turned and glared at her, she froze she knew it was wrong but her child truly scared here to death. He had her honey blond hair his figure and eye's though, she had no idea where he got them. He was a petite boy often mistaken for a girl's at time and his eye's they were violet, VIOLET. With both hers and her husband's being brown. Matthew decided that his mother had enough time to think and created a illusion of a bear eating his father. His mother screamed to the point where he think he herd a window from the school break. His fun soon ended though when his mother slapped him across the face. His father glared at him and marched back to the car. He grabbed his son's bag threw them at him grabbed his wife and left Matthew alone as he started to drive off. Matthew picked up his bag and started to walk towards the front door of the school. The school looked as if it'd been through hell and back. No one was in the hall's either a) they were all hiding from him or b) they all were in class. It was most likely a. He turned down the school's twisting hall way's until he stopped at what looked to be the main office. He opened the door and it seemed as if everyone in the office stopped and looked up at him. Matthew lifted up an eye-brow. They all pointed to a room to his left. Matthew walked past the people as if they weren't there and into the room with out knocking. When he entered the head master was yelling at a kid with pure white hair. The yelling stopped when the head master caught Matthew's bored eye's. The boy with white hair turned around and caught Matthew's eye's. They boy, no man that stood in front of him had white hair that fell on his head with a deep red eye colour. He looked atrabilious though. Matthew made a note to try and avoid him as much as he could.

" Ah, Matthew I thought you parent's were coming with you! This boy his name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. He will be your room mate. He can with stand your phantasmagoria. " The head master put a big fake smile on for the teen. Matthew twitched, no one had ever talked to him like that. He was Matthew not some lowly teen that people could yell at. He was the rarest person in the world.

" My illusions are not phantasmagoria, they are real and they can harm you in way's you never thought possible." Matthew said monotone. He warped the room to make it where the trio were in a blizzard in northern Canada. Within 10 second's of them being there the man named ' Gilbert Beilschmidt ' eye's had started to glow. The room was restored to the way it was made before. Matthew's eyes widen. The bag we was carrying dropped to the ground. He backed up against the wall with fear in his eye's.

" Who a-are you? " Matthew asked not even sure if he wanted an answer. The albino smirked.

" My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, my dear and you must be Matthew William's. I've read about you and found fault's in you illusion's. Me and you have almost the same gift. The only difference is that I can't warp thing's to there original state. While you my dear, can do anything you want to. " By the end of his speech Matthew was glaring at him. Matthew took a ring out of his pocket and showed it to Gilbert. The ring was metal with the number's 666 on it.

" It's my Hell ring. I can do way more than you think I can. " Matthew was mad, wait no he wasn't. Matthew put the ring back in his pocket and looked down at the floor. When he looked back up at Gilbert he had no emotion on his face.

" Well I think you to will have fun living with each other! " The head master remarked. He got two glares almost the same. Matthew was about to pick up his bag before Gilbert grabbed it for him. Gilbert then opened the door for Matthew, Matthew glared but went though and left the office. The rest the way Gilbert led the way. They took 6 set's of stair's and stopped at a door with the number 665 on it. Matthew thought as if the door was mocking him but he brushed it off. Gilbert opened the door and let Matthew go in first. When Gilbert entered he lock the door's seven lock's. The place wasn't that bad. It had a kitchen and a little sitting area, a bath room and two bed rooms. Gilbert threw his bag in the bed room to the left. Matthew went to the room and shut the door behind him. He looked around at the room, it was small with a bed, desk, and a dresser. He fell onto the bed and let out a sigh.

' Tomorrow's going to be a long day. . . ' He thought

****

Hoped you liked et. Well that's all for now.


End file.
